


Слухи

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: Darth Vader (Comics), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Информацию не засекречивают просто так.





	Слухи

**Author's Note:**

> Динг и Кикер — персонажи [второго выпуска](https://com-x.life/readcomix/3987/53218.html) комикса «Star Wars: Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith».

По Типоке ходят тревожные слухи. 

В коридорах и жилых отсеках, в столовой и тренировочных залах, поминутно оглядываясь и понижая голос, говорят про клона, который сделал что-то странное и страшное. То ли не подчинился приказу, то ли вовсе сбежал и попытался убить канцлера. Неудачно, конечно, но пугает не это. 

Пугает другое: информация о нем засекречена, говорить — нельзя, а охранников, патрулировавших в тот день коридоры в медицинском крыле, больше не видели даже члены их собственных отрядов.

Информация засекречена, говорить нельзя, но смерть брата — такую смерть — не получается ни игнорировать, ни забыть.

И они говорят.

В коридорах и жилых отсеках, в столовой и тренировочных залах, поминутно оглядываясь и понижая голос, клоны передают друг другу единственное, что о нем известно. 

Номер. 

Четыре пятерки, сразу же врезающиеся в память.

Одни твердят, что он был снайпером, другие — что ЭРК-ом, третьи и вовсе рассказывают про десант. Правды не знает никто, в том числе и КС-8013, который через несколько дней возьмет себе прозвище Динг. Когда будущий снайпер его отряда — Один-Четыре — спрашивает, что Один-Три думает обо всем, тот отвечает:

— Ничего. 

И, заметив разочарование в глазах Один-Четыре, добавляет:

— Думаю, что у нас не возникнет проблем, если мы будем выполнять приказы. А тот клон просто сошел с ума.

***

Спустя несколько месяцев Динг признает: клон, которого он про себя называет не иначе как Четыре Пятерки — потому что даже отступники заслуживают имени, — был самым нормальным из всех.

Возможно, предполагает Динг, он и погиб из-за того, что хотел остаться нормальным. Информация по-прежнему засекречена, Динг по-прежнему ничего не знает, но бесконечно-одинаковых, вихрем сменяющих друг друга планет Внешнего Кольца, на которых надо только стрелять и стрелять, а потом стрелять снова, оказывается достаточно, чтобы он понял. Остаться нормальным здесь невозможно несмотря на всю хваленую стрессоустойчивость клонов.

Этими мыслями Динг не делится даже с Один-Четыре, которого почему-то очень тяжело привыкнуть называть Кикером.

***

Четыре Пятерки никак не выходит у него из головы. Это глупо, убеждает себя Динг, думать о человеке, которого никогда не видел, думать о мертвом; если бы кто-нибудь спросил, зачем Динг крутит и крутит в мыслях короткий, составленный из одинаковых цифр номер, он бы не смог ответить. Но перестать тоже не может.

Динг знает, что не нужно этого делать. Информацию не засекречивают просто так. Если ее убрали из общего доступа, значит, она была вредна и опасна, представляла угрозу — может быть, для самой Республики. Он знает это, правда, и проговаривает, глядя в свое отражение в маленьком зеркале над умывальником, а потом, третий раз в жизни пользуясь увольнительной, уходит из казарм в город и, подключившись к общественному терминалу на одной из крытых площадей, вбивает в поисковую строку голонета: «Клон-солдат 5555, В.А.Р.».

***

— Его звали Файвз, — повторяет Динг одними губами, сидя на заднем сиденье везущего его в «Семьдесят девятый» аэротакси. — Файвз.

Четыре Пятерки внезапно обретает имя — другое, настоящее, свое — и много чего еще: батальон, в котором служил, капитана, который, кажется, до сих пор жив и в строю, и первый отряд. Вот он, судя по отрывочным сообщениям в голонете, уничтожен полностью. Дингу попадаются репортажи о миссиях, отчеты о представлении к наградам, пара сомнительных, полных тревожных слухов и журналистских измышлений статей про Умбару.

Только о смерти Файвза он не находит ни строчки.

Его это не удивляет, скорее заставляет задуматься. Дингу кажется, что если он прочитает и просмотрит все еще на раз, то поймет — если не что случилось, то хотя бы что к этому привело. Он смотрит из окна на сверкающий огнями Корусант и обещает себе, что обязательно разберется. Почему-то это очень важно. Почему-то это важнее всего.

От размышлений Динга отвлекает только боль в правом виске, тупая и ноющая, возникшая, пока он просматривал старые выпуски новостей, и никак не желающая успокаиваться. 

— Тебе не помешает стаканчик-другой чего покрепче, а, солдат? — на ломаном общегале спрашивает его таксист, и Динг кивает.

Чего покрепче — это выход.

***

В «Семьдесят девятом» людно. Динг пробирается к стойке, лавируя между танцующими тви’лечками и теснящимися за столиками клонами, и жалеет, что вообще приехал сюда. Он собирается выпить чего-нибудь самого забористого, что есть у дроида-бармена, и уйти, но едва устроившись на неудобном высоком стуле, натыкается взглядом на клона, синее оплечье доспехов которого почему-то кажется Дингу знакомым.

Динг заказывает виски — кореллианский, кажется, он не запоминает, — и делает глоток, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Напиток действительно крепкий, он понимает это, ощущая, как по телу разливается приятное тепло, а еще от него, кажется, проходит или хотя бы становится не такой непереносимой опостылевшая головная боль. 

Словно иглу вынули из виска, думает Динг, и вдруг вспоминает, где видел клона с бритой головой, одетого в бело-синие доспехи.

Он одним глотком приканчивает виски, просит повторить и медленно оглядывается.

Капитан Рекс из пятьсот первого батальона сидит за неприметным столиком у дальней стены «Семьдесят девятого» в компании клона в парадной офицерской форме и пьет. Нет, даже не так. Целенаправленно напивается, опрокидывая в рот содержимое одного стакана за другим.

Динг смотрит на него, как зачарованный, а потом встает, прихватывая со стойки свой напиток. Он не уверен, в том, что собирается делать. Может быть, стоит подойти, представиться, спросить о Файвзе. Рассказать, что по Типоке ходят — точнее, ходили, но Динг уверен, ничего не изменилось и сейчас, — тревожные слухи; что там говорят о клоне, который... 

О клоне, который — что?

В растерянности Динг так и не решается подойти. Он садится за освободившийся столик неподалеку, отрицательно качает головой, заметив заинтересованный взгляд красивой зеленокожей тви’лечки, и снова намертво прилипает взглядом к Рексу. 

Тот отставляет стакан и говорит что-то второму клону — совершенно обычному, если бы не тонкий, но заметный шрам, начинающийся на лбу и огибающий левый глаз. Динг вслушивается, но все перекрывает шум «Семьдесят девятого», и у него получается разобрать только отдельные слова.

— ...сказал ему? — спрашивает тот, второй. 

Рекс опускает голову. Его губы шевелятся, но Динг не понимает, не слышит, выхватывая из фонового гула только ответ, вернее, новый вопрос второго:

— ...единственное?

Рекс кивает:

— Больше ничего не хотел знать. 

— Будет непросто, — тяжело и словно бы обреченно говорит Второй, а потом поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Дингом.

Тот едва не вздрагивает, но вместо этого заставляет себя улыбнуться, салютует стаканом. Второй пожимает плечами и отворачивается, снова обращаясь к Рексу, а Динг трясет головой, словно приходя в себя.

Он поднимается, оставляя на столе пару кредитов, и выходит из «Семьдесят девятого», не оглядываясь.

***

Файвз беспокоит его, как рана, не желающая заживать.

Динг по крупицам восстанавливает его историю и действия в составе пятьсот первого. Маршрут от Риши до Ринго-Винда через Камино, неведомо где находящуюся «Цитадель» и жуткую, обросшую нехорошими слухами Умбару проследить оказывается непросто, но возможно. А вот после Ринго-Винда Файвза вместе с еще одним клоном, Хаммером, словно стирают отовсюду.

Динг не понимает, что это может значить, но уверен — точно ничего хорошего. Он жалеет, что не подошел к Рексу, не спросил его, когда была возможность, не объяснил ничего. Откуда-то внутри зреет уверенность: теперь уже и не объяснит.

***

Их батальон все еще торчит на Корусанте, со дня на день ожидая отправки на Кашиик, когда Кикер вдруг зовет Динга пойти пострелять на открытом тренировочном полигоне.

Зовет, понимает Динг, поговорить без лишних ушей.

— Тобой интересовались вэбэшники, — просто и прямо сообщает Кикер, быстро целясь и укладывая выстрелы ровно в центр движущейся мишени. — Приходили вчера, спрашивали.

— О чем? 

Динг стреляет по своей. Получается не так хорошо, как у Кикера, но для тренировки сойдет. В голове начинает ворочаться, просыпаясь, ставшая за последнее время привычной головная боль. Наверное, он должен беспокоиться. Наверное, должен задуматься, что нужно от него ВБ, но единственное, что ощущает Динг сейчас — равнодушие.

Ему все равно.

— Стандартные вопросы, — Кикер пожимает плечами. — Как ведешь себя в бою, как — не в бою, как взаимодействуешь с генералами и гражданскими, подчиняешься ли офицерам.

— Они же могли запросить это все у Чека, — хмыкает Динг. — Капитан все-таки. Почему начали с тебя?

— Откуда ты знаешь, — резонно возражает Кикер, — что начали именно с меня? Может, Чек просто решил тебя не предупреждать. А может быть, это какая-нибудь новая точечная проверка, знаешь, слепая выборка. Один здешний сержант из безопасников рассказывал мне, что они все время тестируют новые алгоритмы. 

— Пусть тестируют.

Динг подходит к контрольной панели и выбирает программу посложнее. Полигон едва заметно вздрагивает под ногами, а потом часть его начинает перестраиваться.

— Ты в норме? — Кикер подходит, кладет руку ему на плечо, сжимает пальцы: не сильно, но ощутимо. — Безопасники безопасниками, но видок у тебя в последнее время и впрямь неважный.

— В полном, — Динг оборачивается к нему, слегка улыбаясь. — Просто застряла одна мысль в голове. У тебя бывает так?

— Само собой, — кивает Кикер. — Например, уже месяц я постоянно думаю о том, какой пищеконцентрат будет на ужин: такой же дерьмовый, как и обычно, или еще хуже.

— Иди ты, — от неожиданности смеется Динг.

— А если серьезно, — Кикер прямо через него тянется к контрольной панели, еще на пару пунктов увеличивая сложность, — прекращай это, Динг.

— Прекращать что?

— Сомневаться. Потому что в чем бы ты ни сомневался, это не доведет тебя до добра.

— Как скажешь, — отвечает Динг. — Как скажешь.

***

Прекращать он, конечно, не собирается.

***

По Типоке ходят тревожные слухи.

В коридорах и жилых отсеках, в столовой и тренировочных залах, поминутно оглядываясь и понижая голос, говорят про клона, который сделал что-то странное и страшное. 

Про клона, который сделал что-то важное.

Про клона, который отказался подчиняться.

Динг ходит между стройными рядами своих братьев, одетых в безупречно белую броню, слушает их разговоры (все они — о Четыре Пятерки, все они — о Файвзе, все — без исключения) и думает, чувствует, что еще немного, и он наконец поймет, что на самом деле случилось.

Что Файвз сделал. Почему умер.

По Типоке ходят тревожные слухи.

В коридорах и жилых отсеках, в столовой и тренировочных залах, больше не оглядываясь и не понижая голос, говорят про клона, который узнал всю правду.

Про клона, который хотел освободить их всех.

Говорят — про Файвза.

***

Вырывая Динга из сна, резко сигналит голопроектор.

Он садится, хватаясь за раскалывающуюся от боли голову, переводит устройство в беззвучный режим. Пытается вспомнить.

Динг знает: ему снилось что-то очень важное, что-то, чего никак нельзя забывать. Ему кажется, что еще мгновение, и он вспомнит, но световой сигнал голопроектора сменяется со стандартно-синего на экстренный красный, и Динг все-таки принимает вызов.

А затем замирает, видя невысокую фигуру в капюшоне, полностью скрывающем голову.

Голос, раздающийся из динамика, заполняет собой, кажется, весь мир. Или наоборот, это мир сжимается до одной крохотной точки.

До команды, которую нельзя игнорировать.

До Приказа.

— Выполнить приказ 66.

«Хорошие солдаты, — молотом стучит в голове Динга, — выполняют приказы. Хорошие солдаты выполняют...»

— Да, владыка, — отвечает Динг и выключает проектор. Он подхватывает бластер и, не думая больше ни о Файвзе, ни о Типоке, ни о своем сне, выходит из отсека в общий коридор.


End file.
